Designed Emotionless
by independentwriter-137
Summary: "He was designed emotionless, yet he was scared that he was going to lose, he felt ashamed and embarrassed and defeated all at the same time—more emotions than he's felt in his life. In that one second, something changed." Omega's misson: Find Maximum Ride. Takes place after book 3. Not MaxXOmega.
1. Chapter 1

Omega navigated his way easily through the streets of Virginia; he had memorized the map of the entire state five minutes ago and it was permanently imprinted in his mind.

He just escaped the lab, after they tried to terminate him.

He knew it was because he lost to her, to Maximum Ride. He was supposed to be undefeatable, the ultimate weapon, and he lost to her—an only partially successful avian-human hybrid. He didn't understand how she did it, he was faster, stronger, smarter; he should have won. So why didn't he?

That was a question the white coats couldn't quite answer either, which is why the wanted him terminated. They saw him as a failure, another disappointment.

So they had the injection ready, ready to fill his blood stream with a powerful poison that would kill a normal man in seconds. He figured with him immune system; he'd have a week before he succumbed to it, that is if he had let them inject him. He found their plan so illogical that he almost laughed. He was a thousand times stronger than them, smarter than them, faster than them, but he guessed they overestimated his willingness to obey.

He moved so fast they didn't even see him coming; he wondered how humans lived like that. They were so fragile, so easy to break. In less than five seconds, he was surrounded by either unconscious or dead white coats and he wasn't even breathing hard.

That brought him to where he was now. He'd been tracking her for a while; her last known location was her in Virginia when she had her short stint with Anne Walker. He doubted she'd be here now, but it was worth a shot. He needed to find her.

Unconsciously, he touched his shoulder; she was the only one who managed to hurt him so badly. It was intriguing. Ever since he fought Maximum, he could never forget that fleeting second before he fell unconscious. In that moment, he…felt something.

He was designed emotionless, yet he was scared that he was going to lose, he felt ashamed and embarrassed and defeated all at the same time—more emotions than he's felt in his life. In that one second, something changed.

He'd never felt anything before then, she made him feel and he was determined to feel something—anything—again. And he was certain she was the only one who could do it.

Tracking her would be difficult; he knew they just flew wherever they wanted to go. That put him at a disadvantage, he was fast, but he knew with those wings of theirs he was no match.

He analysed in his mind the most likely place she would be. The equation was complex, he knew she didn't have any particular place tying her down, he knew they would probably want to cool off after all that's happened, so they would go somewhere they could relax. Where would that be?

He knew her father was Jeb Batchelder, but from what he heard they weren't on the best of terms, her mother was Valencia Martinez; did she even know her mother? He didn't know, but he'd find out.

He shook his brown hair out of his eyes and looked around, almost as if he was expecting her to pop out of the trees.

_Any day now,_ he thought, _it's only a matter of time._

**A/N. So this is my first Omega fic, I'm not sure if I'll continue this, but I just had to write even just one chapter. Omega was one of my favorite characters, but after book 3 he was never mentioned again. He's just so…interesting. He doesn't feel, he's not good or bad, he just obeys and I always wondered what happened to him. I'd prefer Omega over Dylan any day because Dylan is pretty boring, there's nothing really special about him, but Omega is different and his character has so much potential. I might continue this, might not, we'll see.**

**-Indy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. I know it's been a long time, but I decided to add another chapter ^_^ I don't know how regularly this will be updated, but I will try. It's pretty hard getting a character that has no emotions, but I hope I'm doing a good job.**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Omega knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to open. He heard a groan, probably for being woken up so early. _Another flaw in normal humans, they require so much rest_, he noted.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are—" A very irritated Anne Walker opened the door. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair askew. The robe she was wearing was thrown hastily over her pajamas and her glasses were crooked on her face. She paused and her jaw dropped. "Omega? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be—"

"Terminated?" Omega interrupted, "Yes, I should be, but I disagreed with the decision."

Anne's eyes widened, "No, that's not what I meant. I simply meant you shouldn't be here, you should be at the lab."

"Where you were having me terminated," Omega pointed out, beginning to wonder how she achieved such a high position.

Anne sighed, "I—never mind. What brings you to my humble abode?" she attempted to give a warm smile.

"I need information," he replied, the cocked his head to the side, "And I wouldn't touch that alarm behind the door if I were you."

"I wasn't going to," Anne assured him.

"Yes you were, the muscles in your hand tensed slightly and your fingers extended a little further than usual in order to push the button," he told her.

Anne dropped the act, her face darkened and her mouth pulled into a thin line, "Perhaps we gave you too much intelligence."

"Perhaps," Omega agreed, "Possibly because you lack in it."

Another look of irritation passed Anne's face, "Get in the house now."

Omega shrugged, undaunted by her threat, and entered the house.

"So what do you want?" Anne asked.

"Information," he replied.

"On what? Your parents? Is Omega growing feelings?" Anne smirked.

"I'm not here for my parents. I know I'm a biologically engineered mutation from a specially donated sperm and egg cell with numerous altercations to improve the overall state of the human body. I'm here for Max," he corrected.

This seemed to surprise Anne. "Max? What do you want with her?"

"None of your concern," Omega told her.

"I believe I'm entitled to the reason why I'm giving out information about our most successful hybrid," Anne retorted.

_Most successful hybrid,_ the words imprinted on his brain. _He_ was supposed to be the most successful hybrid, not her, so why wasn't he?

"And I believe that people who can't control their own creations are _not_ entitled to any information," he paused, another thought entering his mind, "I also believe that those who are clearly at the disadvantage have no right to give out demands."

Anne scowled, "_You're_ the one at the disadvantage; I can have a whole squad team here in less than five minutes."

_Forgetful,_ Omega noticed, _Humans are prone to forget._ "I can take on that squad team; you gave me superior intelligence, strength, speed, agility—"

"Enough!" Anne interrupted. Her lips were now in a thin white line from anger, but Omega could see resignation in her eyes. She knew she couldn't win. "So what do you want to know about Max?"

"The last time I saw her, she was being held by the Director," Omega stated, "I figured that despite your past failures, you might have some idea where she is now."

Anne shook her head, "No idea, she could be in Timbuktu for all I know."

"I doubt that, she has no reason to be there," Omega mused. Based on his observations, Max acted on impulse. She always had a reason, albeit sometimes stupid reason, but a reason nonetheless for her actions. He decided that the most plausible location for her would be her mother's home, even if she hadn't met her yet, she would be looking for her.

"Why do you care anyway?" Anne asked again, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I've already answered that question; it's none of your concern," Omega replied evenly, and began to head to the door. There were no answers to be found here, his visit to Ms. Walker had been useless.

"I know you were designed emotionless, but I think you're bitter," Anne called out. "I don't know if it's possible, but I think you are. She's only a _partially_ successful experiment and she beat you. She defeated the great Omega and I think your little revenge quest is cute, but if she beat you once, she'll beat you again."

Omega glanced at her, cocking his head to the side. She was wrong. He wasn't on a quest for revenge, what would he have to avenge? It was a fight, someone would win and someone would lose. He respected her more for winning, but he didn't want revenge. There was no point, no logic to it. If ever he should want revenge, it would be against the school for ordering him terminated in the first place. He decided not to grace the pathetic woman with an answer.

"You should have been terminated! You are _such_ a disappointment. I hope you do find Max and I hope she _does_ kill you!" Anne yelled even though he was already out the door. _More bitterness, more anger, that seems to be the only emotions _she_ feels,_ Omega thought.

He was willing to be that by now she'd pressed the button for securtiy. It didn't matter though, by the time they'd get there he'd be long gone.

**A/N. Thanks for reading! Again, it's really hard to write a character who has no emotions and I really hope I'm doing Omega justice. Please review and tell me how it is!**

**-Indy**


End file.
